


Dlaczego?

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, Introspection, POV John Watson, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: John stara się zrozumieć swoje życie po TST





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172099) by [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux). 



John siedział w ciemnym pokoju, nie pragnąc niczego innego tak bardzo, jak tego, by napić się teraz czegoś mocnego. Jednak nie pozwalała mu na to świadomość, że Rosie śpi w pokoju obok. Skoro nie był w stanie ofiarować jej niczego więcej, mógł przynajmniej pozostać trzeźwy. Pogrążony w myślach, zarzucał się pytaniami: 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego Bóg nie pozwolił mi po prostu umrzeć w Afganistanie? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego tamtego dnia szedłem parkiem i spotkałem Mike’a Stamforda? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego akurat tamtego dnia Sherlock zdecydował, że potrzebuje współlokatora? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie uciekłem z laboratorium od człowieka, który Z PEWNOŚCIĄ był szaleńcem? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogłem zwyczajnie z nim zamieszkać, ale wkrótce po tym zabiłem dla niego?

Dlaczego? Dlaczego zostałem i uzależniłem się nie tylko od jego życia pełnego przygód, ale od niego samego. 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego _skoczył_ , zostawiając mnie na bruku, złamanego jak on? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego ona pojawiła się w moim życiu? I dlaczego, kiedy już to zrobiła, on musiał do niego WRÓCIĆ? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego poślubiłem ją, chociaż wciąż pragnąłem wolności i wszystkiego, co wiązało się z życiem singla. Życiem z Sherlockiem

Dlaczego? Dlaczego była tylko złudzeniem, kobietą, którą zacząłem nazywać A.G.R.A? Dlaczego ta _nieznajoma_ nosiła w sobie nasze dziecko?

Dlaczego? Dlaczego wróciłem do niej, chociaż WCIĄŻ pragnąłem mojego starego życia? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego robiąc to, nie zrezygnowałem z mojego uzależnionego od narkotyków _przyjaciela_ , który narażał wszystkich wokół siebie na niebezpieczeństwo? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego trzymając moją cenną córkę w ramionach, podążałem za socjopatą i morderczynią, jakbym szukał uczciwego życia? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego zatrzymałem numer E i zacząłem coś, czego nie miałem zamiaru skończyć? Czego mi brakowało? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego MARY _zeskoczyła_ nie z dachu, ale z naszego życia, by szukać Bóg wie czego i dlaczego podążyłem za Sherlockiem, zostawiając Rosie bez obojga rodziców?

Dlaczego? Dlaczego wysłałem moją żonę, matkę naszego dziecka do akwarium by zmierzyła się z nieznanym u boku Sherlocka, kiedy ja, na litość boską, szukałem niani? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego Mary przedłożyła życie Sherlocka ponad Rosie i moje? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak samo jak z dachem, tym razem również byłem za późno? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego obwiniam Sherlocka nie tylko o jego grzechy, ale również Mary i moje? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego wypominam Sherlockowi złamanie przysięgi, kiedy sam nie byłem w stanie dotrzymać mojej?

Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz, chociaż mówię, że go nienawidzę, wciąż wyglądam za nim przez żaluzje w oknach, potrzebując go równie mocno co powietrza, którym oddycham?

Dlaczego? Dlaczego, skoro ją kochałem, poślubiłem i zostałem z nią mimo jej kłamstw i oszustw, dlaczego, chociaż siedzę tutaj sam, jako przepełniony smutkiem i rozpaczą wdowiec, dlaczego nie żałuję, że _sprawy dotyczące jej przyszłości_ nie są dłużej moimi? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego, chociaż tęsknię za moją zmarłą żoną, jeszcze bardziej tęsknię za Sherlockiem? 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego, na litość boską, wszystko jest zawsze moją winą? Dlaczego?

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki: 
> 
> Wielu fanów jest na Johna wściekłych, jednak ja nie potrafię.   
> Mary skonfrontowała go ze swoim zdaniem, że nie jest łatwo z nim żyć, ponieważ jest idealny. Nie jest, o czym nikt nie wie lepiej niż on sam.   
> Związał się z Mary, myśląc, że Sherlock nie żyje. Został z nią ze względu na dziecko i naleganie Sherlocka.   
> Czy jego smsowanie (chociaż wolę wierzyć, że tylko to sobie wyobrażał) było niesmaczne? Z pewnością! Było haniebne? Nie, ludzkie. Nikt nie chce pozwolić Johnowi zachowywać się jak człowiek. Ja tak.   
> Chociaż obwinia Sherlocka, to ON powiedział Mary, by sama poszła do akwarium. Gdyby nie obwiniał Sherlocka, musiałby obwinić siebie. Nie sądzę, by John Watson, istota ludzka, był w stanie znowu znieść powiedzenie „ _Dlaczego wszystko jest zawsze moją winą?_.


End file.
